Super Smash Bros Tournament 4
by SoulGeass728
Summary: It's time for the fourth Super Smash Bros. battle royal and with this many fighters, it's a wonder what may come out of it. Captain Falcon X Samus Aran shipping as well as a few others to develop. Hope you enjoy.


{[( This fanfiction is going to have a pairing of Captain Falcon x Samus, but other than that I am not confirming any other shippings until they are fully set out. I only point out that one because they're the couple I originally wanted to write about in this story. Please note that I am writing every character ever included in Super Smash Bros 64, Melee, Brawl, and the Wii U/3DS and a few characters that have not been featured as playable as well. So the ones not included in in Brawl onward will receive a final smash as well since I'd hate to leave them out. If anyone wants to suggest a shipping, feel free to, and it doesn't have to be just the Smashverse characters (you could suggest Sonic x Amy if you wanted, not that I know the characters too well). Anyway, I've spent enough time on this, so… onto the story. )]}

A special party event was being held in Smash Mansion, as was tradition before each new addition to this strange battle royale they did every few years. Master (a.k.a. Master Hand) had told all participants to be present dressed nicely. Master Hand actually did have a physical body, but his right hand contained almost omnipotent power, so no one wanted to anger him, especially with something this simple and trivial. So, everyone was in their rooms getting ready. The first person to leave their room was Samus Aran. Most would be surprised that a woman was finished before anyone else, but this was Samus, she didn't really care much for appearances, and she didn't have to about her own. Her natural beauty had at some times was more of a curse than a blessing. She had on a slim-fitting black dress that went halfway between her knees and her ankles and a somewhat low-cut neckline. She had on slight heels, but nothing too high, she'd had enough of that from Master Hand's "gift" earlier. Finally, she wore a black band around her ankle. "Oh, I don't know which one to wear…" She heard coming from the room on her right. "And you thought I'd be able to help you? I just wore what I usually do." Samus looked at the door and sighed before knocking. "Who is it?" A polite voice asked. She sighed again. "It's me." The door opened and Princess Peach grabbed her and pulled Samus into the room quickly and shut the door again.

"Samus, you look amazing." Zelda said, wearing her usual pink dress. "Thank you." She looked over to Peach and was slightly embarrassed at what she saw. Peach was in a pink top that resembled a corset and panties along with white thigh-high socks. "I can't decide what dress to wear." Samus looked confused now. "Why don't you just wear the same dress you normally do." Peach pointed to her closet with multiple versions of the same dress. She nodded. "Then wear the pink one." She suggested. "But that's the one I wear all the time." Peach argued. "Then wear the white one." She sighed. "But that's the one I wear when Mario and I fight and he fights as Dr. Mario…" Samus stood up and grabbed the light violet dress and handed it to her. "Wear this one." Peach grabbed it and stared at it. "You're a princess, you already dress formally for everything." Peach nodded. "I guess that's true." Samus sighed and looked at Zelda. "So, how have you girls been?" Samus asked. Zelda smiled. "Pretty well, I suppose." Peach now held the pink and purple dresses and responded while inspecting both. "Bowser kidnapped me." Peach said in a bored tone. Zelda rolled her eyes slightly as if to say "Again?" and looked back to Samus. "And you?" Samus shrugged. "A lot has happened in the past few years. And at the same time, a lot really hasn't." She sighed and then remembered what she was doing before coming into the room. "I'm going to get to the event hall. I'll see you there." Zelda nodded and waved politely as Samus left the room.

Across the hall, a boy stepped out, struggling with his current attire. "How do people wear this type of stuff?..." He complained, attempting to make is tie look strait. "Link?" Samus said confused. He looked up and adjusted his black hat. "Oh.. hi Samus…" He said before going back to his tie. She smiled a bit. "Do you need some help?" Link chuckled. "That's funny, Samus. The Hero of Hyrule in need of help with fastening a tie." She looked at him skeptically. "Do you?" Link looked at her again. "It would be appreciated, yes." He said quietly. She walked over to him and fixed the tie. "Link, have you ever worn formal clothes?" He shook his head. "Not really." She adjusted the jacket he had on and straightened his hat. "There, you look better now." He nodded. "Thanks Samus." He started walking down the hall and then turned back. "If you tell anyone you had to help me with this, I'll destroy you in our next battle." She smirked. "Losing to me isn't the solution to anything." Link smiled and ran down the hall.

When he finally got to the event room, he noticed that there were already a few people there, but no one he really talked to. He saw one person who he could talk to though. Walking over with a smile he held up his hand. "Hey, Marth, how've you been?" Marth had his head down on the table and was wearing a nice suit, but didn't respond. "Marth? You alright?" Link moved closer. "Hello?" Then their head rose from the table. "Wait a minute…" This person had longer hair and appeared to be a female. "You're… you're not Marth." The woman shook her head. "No, I'm not." He would have reached for his sword, had he brought it, but he just put up his fists unsure of how to fight too well that way. "What did you do to him? Why do you look like him?" Link asked. "I am a long descendant of him. I am Princess Lucina of Ylisse. I haven't done anything to Marth." She stood up politely and looked him in the eyes. "And may I ask, what is your name?" He nodded, putting his hands down. "Link… I guess you could say I'm the Hero of Hyrule if we're giving out titles." Lucina nodded. "Wait, Hyrule… I've heard of this. Centuries ago, a kingdom known by that same name existed. It was said that many times, a brave hero, always by the same name, saved everyone at the risk of his own life. Are you truly the Hero of Hyrule?" Link nodded. "There are actually two others of myself here, but I don't really know where they are at the moment." Lucina nodded. "So the stories are true." She looked him in the eyes again. "Link, will you join me? It is lonely here." He nodded and sat down across from her.

"So why are you wearing a suit? Don't you have a dress or something you could wear?" Link asked. Lucina shook her head. "I don't really like to wear dresses. I feel it might send of an impression that I'm not a strong fighter." Her eyes trailed to Peach, who had just entered the room. "Fair enough. Though, I don't think anyone here would consider you weak just because you're a girl." She looked at Zelda and the newly added Rosalina and back to Link. "Most of the women here do not appear to look like strong warriors." Link smiled and pointed at Samus. "That girl over there… that's Samus Aran. She's a bounty hunter." Lucina looked at the woman. "A bounty hunter?" He nodded. "She flies through space hunting pirates or something." Lucina nodded. "Why does she hunt them? She does not look the kind to simply hunt something because they can." Link shrugged. "No one around here knows. We figure it's best not to talk about it with her. In case it brings up bad memories." She nodded.

Then, a muscular man in a nice blue shirt sat down next to link and smiled. He had messy short brown hair and a scar on his right eyebrow. "Hey there, Link. How's it going, buddy?" Link felt the man's hand mess his hair up a bit. "Oh, hey, Lucina. Wow, you look great." She looked at him confused. "I'm sorry, have we met?" She asked curiously. He let out a laugh. "Oh, I apologize, I don't look at all like I do with my helmet on." She stopped to think for a moment. "Helmet on… you're that man I was fighting. The one with that great power." He nodded. "'Round here they call me Captain Falcon." Link nodded. "Hey Link. This one's kind of cute, don't let her go now." Link blushed. "What are you talking about? I just met her." He nodded. "Yes, but Luigi "just" met Daisy and now they're actually together. Married, I think." Link sighed. "Ask her if she likes you." He shook his head. "I'm not going to do that, it's embarrassing." Falcon looked at Lucina. "Hey, Lucina, isn't Link cute?" Lucina blushed a bit. "Why would you ask me such a question like that?" He smiled and patted him on the back. "Go get her, Linkster." With that, he got up and walked over to Samus. "I am so sorry about him." Link said, embarrassed. "Truth is, he's a good friend, but sometimes he just does stuff like that." She nodded. "No, it's fine. I just wasn't prepared to answer a question like that about someone as soon as I'd met them." He nodded.

Meanwhile, Zelda had just seen Link talking to Lucina and was starting to feel something strange. "Hey, Captain Falcon?" She asked. "Who is she?" He turned around and looked back at Link. "Oh, that's Lucina. A swordswoman." Zelda nodded. "And… what are they doing?" He shrugged. "They're just talking, I guess. Why?" He looked at her with a smirk. "You jealous?" Zelda blushed brightly and turned away. "Of course not. Why would I be jealous of her?" Falcon shrugged. "Maybe because Link is your guy." She looked at him, blushing again. Peach, who was listening, giggled a bit. "Peach!" Zelda shouted. "I'm sorry. It's just that I always just assumed that you liked Link." She turned even more red. "No, it's not like that." Falcon laughed. "Well, this has been great, but I've got someone to talk to." He walked the rest of the way to Samus as the music for the apparent party began playing.

"Hey there, Sam." She rolled her eyes. "What is it now, Falcon?" He smiled. "I was just thinking, that you look stunning." She smiled a bit, but not the way he'd been going for. "This is where you tell me I look good." Falcon said. She shrugged. "I didn't feel like lying." She said smirking as she took a sip out of the wine glass she held. "Did you hear about my recent warm-up victory. Another trophy's been added to my collection." She nodded. "Yes, I did." He smiled. "Perhaps, I could add another." She returned the smile. "Maybe. But you should know by now that I cannot be won." He grinned and stepped back a bit before extending his hand. "Come on." She laughed to herself a bit. "Show me your moves." She smiled and shook her head a bit, but took his hand, setting down her glass. "You better have said 'moves' this time." He smiled and pulled her closer. "For now." The two bounty hunters danced together, going from slightly stumbling to elegantly moving to the music. "Where did you learn to dance, Falcon?" He smiled. "Apparently the same place as you, because we are terrible at this." She laughed a bit. "You know, you've really surprised me." He looked at her curiously. "What do you mean?" He asked. "Well," She spun around and faced him again. "When I first met you, I thought you were this narcissistic meat-head. And now…" She paused. "Well, not much has changed, but you're a much better person than I thought." He smiled. "I'm glad I could surprise you." He said.

Pikachu ran up to the table that Link and Lucina were talking at and hopped up onto it wearing a red tie. "Pika!" He shouted. Link smiled as a greeting to the pokemon, but Lucina moved back a bit. "What is this creature?" Pikachu turned to her and sniffed her a bit, causing her to move back a bit more. He then stood back on his hind legs and held a hand up happily. "Pika, Pikachu." Link patted his head, causing his ears to droop happily, causing a happy "chaa~" to come from him. "This is Pikachu. He's been here since the very beginning." Lucina nodded. "Pikachu." Pikachu opened his eyes. "My name is Lucina." Pikachu nodded. "Pika. Pika-pikachu-pi. Chaa~" Lucina frowned slightly. "I certainly wish I could understand what you're saying." She heard someone's voice from behind her. "He said 'Hi Lucina, it's very nice to meet you.'" She turned to see a boy approaching from behind. "Oh, hey Red. I didn't know you'd be here." He nodded. "Yeah, Charizard felt like going this one on his own, so I figured I'd let him." Lucina turned a bit to face him. "Your name is Red?" The boy nodded. "Like the color?" He smiled. "That's right." She looked down in thought. "Interesting." Red sat next to Lucina. "I might get a little bored sometimes though, without fighting this time around." Link rolled his eyes. "No disrespect, but you weren't exactly the one fighting." Red scratched the back of his head nervously. "Yeah, I guess you're right." Lucina looked at Red again. "You didn't appear to be the warrior type. How is it that you fought before." Red grabbed two balls from his belt and opened them, letting out Squirtle and Ivysaur. "Amazing. How did you summon such creatures?" Lucina asked. He pointed at the ball. "Pokemon can be captured in pokeballs. Charizard would come out of the third, but he's somewhere else right now. Probably fighting or something." She nodded.

Sure enough, Charizard was fighting someone. On the Pokemon Stadium field, four fighters went at it to see who was stronger. Charizard was hitting hard and doing very well to avoid potentially threatening attacks from the new pokemon, Greninja. It wasn't easy to evade this ninja-like pokemon. Charizard had almost been sent off the stage multiple Greninja was readying an attack, he was hit by Lucario, who had taken quite a beating in the match they were in. This however made his attacks even stronger, causing Greninja to fly into Charizard, who was caught off guard by one of Greninja's aerial smash attacks. Lucario put his hands behind him and readied a light blue ball of energy, his aura sphere. Before the attack could fully charge, a ball of darkness hit him, sending him back, but not flying. Lucario looked up, and down floated Mewtwo. The psychic pokemon hadn't been invited to the previous tournament, but he was in the one prior to it, and Lucario had not yet seen his power. Charizard roared and bit Mewtwo, tossing him behind himself. Mewtwo quickly recovered only to be hit by Greninja before it returned to it's fight with Charizard. Lucario sent a now fully charged aura sphere at Mewtwo, who put up a barrier. The two pokemon did this a few times, reflecting the attack at one another until Mewtwo's broke and he spiraled back and landed on the edge of the stage. It was then that the smash ball appeared in the sky. Lucario saw it and immediately jumped for it, but Greninja hit him out of the way and pounded the smash ball to the opposite side of the stadium. Charizard used his wings and quickly flew to the other side, hitting the smash ball to the ground. Lucario quickly ran to the ball and went to hit it, but then he was picked up by an invisible force that tossed him through the air and he was then hit by a barrage of dark spheres. Mewtwo hit the smash ball and began to glow. The other pokemon weren't sure what was going to happen, but moved around as they thought it might be similar to Lucario's. Mewtwo moved to the center of the stadium and his eyes began to glow bright blue. Suddenly, a powerful surge of psycho-kinetic energy came from him, hitting everyone like a massive shockwave. Then, after dealing high damage, they were tossed off and Mewtwo was revealed the winner of this match. With the fight concluded, the four pokemon were transported back to the mansion, as Master Hand had not authorized the match, but could not stop one already in progress.

Master Hand, dressed in a suit as well as wearing a hat and scarf that covered most of his face and dark sunglasses, stepped forward and called everyone's attention. "Smashers, old and new, welcome to Smash Mansion. And welcome to Super Smash Brothers. As many of you know, this tournament started some time ago, with only twelve of you. Now, we have upwards of forty different entries. We had a long waiting list for this year, and though we would have loved to involve everyone who entered, we were unable to add them all." He looked behind him to a man that appeared similar to him, but had a single glove on his left hand rather than his right. "Here is how things work." The man stepped forward, his voice sounding more wild than Master Hand's. "You should know by now that you will participate in 1-on-1 matches at first and eventually you will all be fighting in in 4 fighter free-for-all matches. Who knows, maybe even more than that." He said, letting out a laugh. "We have several stages to choose from and you will be placed into them either by request in advance or at random. You will also be randomly selected for who you will be fighting." Everyone nodded, already knowing this. "Be aware that the stages are all in virtual rooms and in them you will not suffer from the damage caused to you during your battles." He slapped his left hand to his chest. "Oh, I am Crazy, by the way. Crazy Hand." Master Hand stepped forward again. "Please know that visitors are allowed, but they may not be placed into a match with another person. It will complicate the system and think you are someone else." He paused briefly, making sure that everyone knew he was serious about this rule. "Please, enjoy your stay in Smash Mansion. Tomorrow we will have our first official matches." With that he turned around and walked away, his brother following soon after.

Everyone went back to what they'd been doing before the announcement. The princesses were all gathered around one table. "We are so happy to have you here, Rosalina." Peach said kindly. She smiled back. "I'm delighted to be here as well. And it seems like Luma has made some friends." She looked over to Luna who was following Kirby around. "Don't expect us to go easy on you." Zelda said, trying to pressure her. "Ugh!" A different girl complained. "Oh.. it's okay. Maybe next time they'll accept you." The brown-haired girl raised her head from the table. "Yeah, I totally believe that will happen." Peach sighed. "Daisy, it's not that they didn't want you to be in it. It's just…" Daisy looked at the Princess of the Mushroom Kingdom. "Don't play dumb, Peach. They don't include me because they already have you. You even have an alternate costume to look like me." She said annoyed. "I have that because you're my friend. When I wear it, it's like you're with me and we're fighting together." Daisy rolled her eyes. "You're such a girl." She sat back in her chair and crossed her arms. "Thanks for inviting me though. That was nice…" Peach nodded. "But, I didn't send the invitation. At least, not the one you responded to." Daisy looked at her confused. "Then who did it?" Peach and Rosalina eyed each other, knowing the answer to her question. "I think there's someone that wants to see you. You should go find him." Rosalina suggested. Daisy stood up and brushed off her dress. "Fine. I'll leave. You 'participants' go ahead and have your fun." She walked off in a huff.

As she was walking she tripped over something, or someone, and then stood up and turned around. "Watch where you're going." The small pink ball stood up. "Puff puff!" It shouted, inflating itself a bit out of anger. "What? Is that supposed to scare me? I've seen Goomba's more scary than you." She said, taunting it. "Jiggly! Puff-puff, Jiggly!" Daisy looked even more annoyed and raised her leg to kick it. "Daisy, don't!" She heard a familiar voice behind her and turned. "Luigi!" She shouted, somewhat excitedly and surprised. "Jigglypuff, it's okay. Daisy just got a little upset." He said, his Italian accent very much present. "Puff." Jigglypuff turned and walked away. "Luigi, what are you doing here?" He stood up and rubbed the back of his head. "I'm part of the event. Mario and I were some of the first ones to be invited this time." She smiled. "Great, is EVERYONE here? Next thing you know, Bowser will be here too." Luigi looked down awkwardly. "Bowser is here?!" She shouted, getting more and more annoyed with who else was invited. "Daisy, please, calm down. I invited you here so we could spend some time together." She looked back at Luigi. "You're the one who invited me as their guest?" Luigi nodded shyly. "Oh, Luigi, that's so sweet. At least someone here was nice enough to ask me to come." She smiled. "So, what do you plan to do with me here?" Luigi blushed. "I thought we might go look at the stars. We have a really good view of them." She sighed. "Sometimes it feels like you're the girl in this relationship." She smiled again at him. "That's a great idea Luigi. Show me the way." Luigi smiled and took her along with him to look at the stars.

Captain Falcon, along with Samus, came over to the table that Link and Lucina were seated at. "You two really seem to be hitting it off." Falcon said, smiling. Link nodded. "I suppose." Lucina responded. Samus sat down, Falcon pulling out the chair she was going toward. "I can do that myself, but thank you." She said. He took the seat next to her. "So, Lucina, what's with the suit. You're a girl, don't you have any dresses?" She nodded. "Yes, wonderful ones, but others don't let me wear them." Samus nodded. "So, I saw your entry fight against Falcon." Lucina nodded, listening to her respectfully. "How would you like to rematch him?" She looked over to Captain Falcon, who gave a wave and a smile. "I would like to end the fight properly, without the aid of Robin." Falcon nodded. "Alright, let's go clear it with Master Hand then. I already have a fight, but there's no harm in doing two." He stood up. Samus smiled and stood up as well. "Link, why don't you actually fight along with her, I'm going to fight on Falcon's team." Link looked confused. "Wait, why?" Samus smirked. "Earlier you said you'd destroy me next battle. I'd like to see how that goes." The two bounty hunters walked off. "Link." Lucina called his attention. "I have complete faith that we can claim victory over those two." Link nodded. "Yeah, but it won't be easy..."

The rest of the night went by, the others getting more and more anxious for the events to come.


End file.
